NIH through NIDA solicits the research and development of data-driven solutions and services that focus on issues related to opioid use prevention, opioid use, opioid overdose prevention or OUD treatment. Leveraging the potential of available data bases and health IT technologies may help to combat opioid crisis by targeting various aspects of the problem ranging from the prevention of opioid misuse to OUD treatment.